Viscometric analysis can be useful for evaluating fluids in a variety of applications, such as subterranean applications. For example, viscometric analysis can be useful for in-situ characterization of downhole fluids. Such characterization can deliver information about, for example, a clean up process during downhole fluid sampling. Viscosity data can also assist with estimation of the American Petroleum Institute (“API”) grade of the reservoir oil as well as production planning.